Found
by dreamstar potter
Summary: Harry Potter, during the summer has gone missing when his relatives go on vacation to an island in the pacific. For months Harry learned to survive on the island of Isla Sorna, when Sarah Harding finds or he finds her Harry when she wanders from the team. The wizarding world think he's dead and he comes back home after the horrors from Isla Sorna. Harry comes back to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Found

Summary: Harry Potter, ever since the death of Cedric Diggory has been thought dead when he didn't come to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Who knew the last place they would ever find him is on the Island of site B? Who knew the people who would find him were a mathematician, paleo-animal-behaviorist, a documentary guy and a young girl named Kelly? Let's just say, the ministry of magic can be so stupid sometimes. Especially when they find him when he is fifteen.

AU, pre OOTP to pre HBP I might take scenes from Jurassic Park three. I'm catching up with Jurassic Park and Harry Potter when it comes to writing fanfiction. So don't kill me. OOTP is my favorite book and movie.

Again, I may take scenes from the third Jurassic Park so don't come at me with pitchforks or torches.

-Dis is a line break- 

Chapter one

They found something…a boy?

Sarah Harding slumped onto a rock in pure exhaustion hissing as she felt electric pain shoot up her spine. They have been walking through the lush foliage for an hour now covering only half a mile. It wasn't surprising, their equipment was destroyed earlier and they are on rations now for water. The group can't walk any faster to the heli-pad on the middle of the island in fear they will lose several more men and women to dehydration and infection. Kelly was a few feet away from her leaning on her father her eyes full of inner pain and exhaustion beyond her years. Kelly's dark skin was slick with sweat and her usually tight bun was slightly loose and a few hairs stuck out on her head. Ian Malcolm looked just as exhausted as his daughter, but instead of inner pain and exhaustion he looked more and more determined to get to the heli-pad and get off this island. His usually dark, curly hair was now flat, straight and wet from sweat and rain. His eyes held haunting flashbacks, flashbacks she wasn't there to experience. A few minutes ticked away and Peter Ludlow was already standing failing to act positive.

"Come on, up! We have to get going," He was making a fool of himself in front of these full grown men and women who looked glad to tear him apart like the Dinosaurs that live on this godforsaken island.

"Come on guys," Nick Van Owen, the man who was supposed to do the documentary said, "Let's get the heck out of here," He then left them behind allowing them to chose. The people of the team exchanged glances and agreed standing up and brushing past Peter who looked positively flustered and he followed his fellow team members. As Sarah walked she felt her vision going incredibly hazy, the pain in her limbs was coming to her full force, she was beginning to wander from the group. She stopped suddenly, dimly realizing that her team has left her behind, probably not realizing she stopped. She wobbled to a mound on the edge of the makeshift path to rest. She laid back and she felt herself blacking out from lack of thirst.

-Dis is a line break- 

Sarah felt incredibly heavy and tired and was lying on something strangely comfortable. When her eyes wedged themselves open she was face to face with a boy with emerald eyes and messy black hair staring at her with concern. She was more aware of her surroundings now, they were in what she assumed, was a water truck.

"Are you okay?" He asked warily, his face was riddled with scars from cuts and bruises. He was incredibly skinny and small; she assumed he was around thirteen years old. He had a British accent that was similar to Peter Ludlow's accent.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. The boy handed her a bottle of sealed water, she took it and quickly drank it.

"I figured you would need it you looked pretty worn out. I guess being chased by giant lizards does that to you,"

The boy said rubbing the back of his neck, grinning at her.

"How long were you here?"

"Five and a half months," the boy said sheepishly, "I went on a vacation with my relatives during the holiday, we came here, then just as we were about to leave, I have been marooned, pretty obvious seeing they're my relatives who hate me,"

"Oh," Sarah said, "Why do they hate you?"

"Various reasons," The boy said cryptically, "By the way, I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"

"Sarah," Sarah said she held out her hand to Harry who smiled broadly and accepted the hand.

"How did you survive on this island for five and a half months?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Luck, I guess," Harry said, "Were you marooned here too?"

"No," Sarah said, "I'm with a team, I think I got lost, they went to the Central Compound,"

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," Sarah said, "You are a survivor, you deserve to go home,"

"Thank you," Harry said his smile rather serene, "I want to go home," The two sat in awkward silence in the dark and there was a click and a light illuminated dimly. Harry grinned at her and handed her a can of baked beans.

"How old are you Harry?" Sarah asked trying to strike up a conversation, "You look thirteen,"

"Fifteen," Harry replied, "I know, I'm very thin for my age," She was eating the baked beans, grimacing at the taste.

"Better than nothing," She muttered and she continued eating the beans. Harry tossed her a bar of chocolate,

"Think you're up for it?" He asked. Sarah shook her head wearily, and spotted pieces of cloth wrapped around Harry's leg, she wondered how much stress he put on the leg to drag her to the water truck.

"Harry?" she asked, she noticed with growing horror that the pieces of cloth were terribly bloodstained.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, she noticed that when he moved the leg he grimaced slightly.

"What's wrong with your leg?" She said, Harry moved the leg from her sight further and his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Nothing," Harry said uncomfortably, "Just a scratch, really,"

"Don't lie to me," Sarah said sharply, "Let me see it!" She took Harry's hand and wrenched it from the injured leg. Harry looked rather worried as she took a look at the leg. The pieces of cloth were bloodstained heavily and Harry stared at the leg.

"I'm going to unwrap the leg, Harry, brace yourself," 

Sarah unwrapped the cloth and saw a large gash there it was dried and blood was clumped at the edges of the wound.

"It's healing," Harry clarified.

"It's infected," Sarah corrected, "Come on, let's get you someplace else, the team might be nearby," The two stood up, Harry, again grimaced and he climbed out of the truck.

"I know where I found you," Harry said, "I figure that the team is going in the same direction you were going,"

"They're going to the compound," Sarah said as they started walking. Harry had a brown backpack strapped tightly to his back; he was also carrying Sarah's lucky pack.

"That's not a very good idea," Harry said, "I went to the compound and had an encounter with six foot tall, scythe animals,"

"Velociraptors," Sarah said, "You know what a dinosaur is, right?"

"Yeah, but the names of every dinosaur found are fuzzy, I only know T-rex, and Triceratops," He smiled, "I've been here long enough to familiarize myself with the island, I don't know all of the dinosaurs, but I know the territories to each,"

"That's very smart," Sarah, said, "How close to the center of the island have you been living?"

"Pretty close, not near the compound though, I stayed away from nests with Velociraptor eggs so I figured that surrounding the compound were the nests of the Velociraptor, so I stayed on the inner rim of plant eater territory," Harry said as they managed to get back on the trail walking in the direction of where the team is going.

"What do you have in the pack?" Sarah asked.

"Stuff," Harry said, "I do have T-rex pee, it scares the Velociraptors enough, and it scares the smaller ones too," They walked another half mile for another two hours, until night fell. They continued walking through the island that was becoming rapidly dark.

"I have a flashlight in my backpack," Harry said, "Don't mind the stick and the silvery blanket there's a flashlight in there," She opened the backpack and sure enough she saw a silvery blanket and a intricately carved stick, next to it was a flashlight that was slightly dirty but nevertheless it looked like it still worked. She took it out and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, flicking the flashlight on as they continued to walk through the jungle. Finally, they made it to a clearing where the moon was startlingly full and glowing brightly, providing general light to the two. After another half hour of walking, they saw a camp where the team was. Everyone was fitfully asleep on patches of ground and Sarah ran towards the three still awake men. Harry stayed where he was, and she briefly wondered why he didn't follow her.

"Sarah!" Ian Malcolm flung his arms around her and she did the same, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Ian! We found you!" Sarah said happily, Ian looked confused.

"We?" He asked, "What's with the we?" Sarah turned to the boy who was still in the spot they stood in when they found the camp.

"Come on Harry, you're just as important as everyone else," Sarah reassured Harry and he cautiously approached the couple.

"Ian, This is Harry, Harry potter, he was stuck on this island for five and a half months when his relatives marooned him on vacation during the summer,"

Ian stared at the boy testily, he looked down at the ground and he sighed.

"We have another back to save," Harry looked up staring at Ian with surprise.

"No, no!" Harry said nervously, "I can take care of myself, thank you, it's just that you can call for help, and I can't I just want to go back home,"

"You're British," Ian said bluntly.

"Yeah, my relatives don't like me, but they're pretty rich," Harry said a nervous grin lit his features, "I know you may not like me, sir, but I want to go back home, I'll stay as far away from the team as possible! I promise!"

Ian looked appalled; he glanced at Sarah who shrugged.

"I like you," Ian said, "A kid like you willing to go through danger if someone doesn't like him, how old are you, anyway?"

"Fifteen," Harry said quickly, "I'm not thirteen if you're thinking,"

Ian swore under his breath and shook his head with disbelief.

"Some relatives," He said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Tell me about it,"

Sarah joined Kelly Curtis in the tent nearby.

-Line-

Harry looked around the camp and hoped that everyone was asleep. He called for help with the spell periculum several times and it didn't work. No one was coming, either they didn't care, or they were too afraid to help him. He dug a hand through the pack he had and pulled out a slender wooden rod that was his wand. While wondering through the compound, he found a dried out piece of paper. A map of two islands. One that was the island he was on now, Site B, Isla Sorna, and Isla Nublar. Harry didn't understand the meaning of Isla Nublar, but he's going to figure out. He pointed the wand at the piece of paper and muttered and incantation under his breath.

"_Lumos,"_ The wand tip lit up and he stared at the contrast of the maps. The Sorna map had a compound and nothing more, but Nublar had several exhibit like pens, a trail and a picture of each dinosaur on the designated areas. A picture of a building called "visitor's center" was there and there was trails on the map leading to a helicopter and a boat. Harry was struck with numb realization.

The map of Isla Nublar was a park. They were thinking of showing these monsters to people. By the looks of the compound and the island it looked like the island failed. What was the reason the team was here? The name of the company was Ingen, and Harry took a glance at some of the equipment the team had and saw a connection between the team and the company. Ingen had to be aware of the failure, why would the team be here? Were they aware of any deaths? Accidents? Injuries? Harry felt another strike of realization; they were here to regain their park. Harry pulled out two journals. One labeled, _Dr. Henry Wu notes and or entries_, and one labeled _Harry Potter: Isla Sorna_. He flicked through Henry Wu's journal and was struck by the fiftieth entry before he left it here four years ago.

_July 17, 1991_

_ Weather services say that a category five hurricane is hurtling straight for here in two days. They called this hurricane "Clarissa" and it was going to be severe. Other than hurricanes, the last embryo failed. Yet again, and infection is beginning to spread to the other embryos. All of them died except for a handful of Gallimimus and Velociraptor newborns. I need to send a note to the others about disinfection, immediately. Hammond wants me to start on a new batch of Pteranodon. It wont be easy, since it takes more than two days to create an embryo. Four hours past since I was heavily working on the Pteranodon. During the procedure, more infection sprouted for Velociraptor and half of our handful died today. I realize, that I won't be able to complete the Pteranodons on time, so I memo Hammond on the issue. Our handful of newborn Velociraptors all died today and I memo Gordon Johnson to try to sterilize the still uninfected Velociraptor eggs. _

_ I get a response from Hammond, and he says that it's okay to give up the batch of Pteranodon. More infection sprouted today, reports say that the young Brachiosaur are beginning to die because of infection. It's becoming a huge issue now, we're struggling to keep this infection under control. I notice that some of the infection is beginning to affect some of the scientists attempting to control it. They are becoming ill with a slight fever. Despite the fact it's just a fever, all of the people who had the job disinfecting the facilities where the embryos are being made are getting infected themselves. Emma Robertson tells me that she's going to go in depth about the infection. Another few hours pass and I get a memo on my desk saying that the new infection is being called, DX. I was left to ponder on why Emma chose that name. _

_There might never be a cure for, DX. _

_Dr. Henry Wu, _

_Lead embryologist in the embryonics department. _

Harry closed the journal, thinking, _DX is an infection. _Was this the reason why Ingen abandoned the facility, that the compound was rung with DX? Harry shook his head, pulling out a rusty pen and his own yellowed journal scribbling his own entry into the journal. Harry closed his own journal, now aware of the aching in his forehead. Neading his forehead wearily he closed his eyes, colors flashing across his eyes. There was rumble of earth, and Harry's eyes flashed opened and he spun his head around. The very earth under him was rumbling and shaking like there was an earthquake. He stared at a pond nearby, that was shining in the moonlight it shook also, and he froze.

A T-rex wandered into camp sniffing the air loudly. Harry gripped his wand, and he muttered,

_"Nox," _tapping the journal twice. He stuffed the two journals into the bag and strapped it to his back, his wand in one hand. The T-rex wandered into the tent where Sarah was and Harry held his breath.

No, no, please, no…stay quiet, stay quiet…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the team members wake up, his onyx eyes opening blearily.

Stay quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet…..don't scream, don't scream…

Then he screamed, his eyes wide with terror. Harry stared at the man with horror, the other team members woke up all screaming and scrambling for safety from the T-rex. It tore away from the tent and he saw Sarah and a dark skinned girl around younger than him scramble from the tent that was ruined easily by the t-rex.

"DON'T MOVE!" Ian yelled, it wasn't working, no one was listening to him, "DON'T MOVE!" Harry turned and ran past Ian, Sarah seized his hand and the three were running for safety from the T-rex. Another T-rex followed Sarah's group and Harry was weighed down when he saw the dark skinned girl, fall. Sarah pulled her up and they continued to run. They ran into a cave with the others and Harry flattened himself against the wall, ignoring the pain in his leg. The T-rex's head popped into the cave and attempted to grab it's victims. A long tongue unraveled from the T-rex's mouth and it began to caress Sarah's bloody chest. The breath of the T-rex was horrible, like something rotting and dead. Sarah whimpered, her eyes shut tightly. A scream echoed through the cave and another man was spinning around the flash of an orange snake sliding into his shirt. The T-rex seized the man's arm and pulled him out of the cave. There was a crack and the screams were silenced, blood ran down the waterfall and Harry looked away from the waterfall his stomach convulsing horribly. There was a rush of breathing and water, and a man a few years older than Harry yelled,

"IT'S COMING BACK!" The dark skinned began to scream weakly and Ian Malcolm came into the cave soaking wet and blinking.

"DAD!" the dark skinned girl screamed slamming into Ian. They cautiously walked out of the cave and the girl turned to Harry.

"Who are you?"

"Harry," Harry said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Kelly, nice to meet you Harry," Kelly accepted the hand smiling at him. The group walked towards another clearing, where stray team members were running into. The grass was eerily long and there were no rustles. The man who was a bit older than him walked next to Harry,

"I'm Nick Van Owen," He said, "You were just tagging along right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Sort of, I was stuck on this island for a while before you came, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you,"

"You look really young Harry, how old are you?" Nick asked.

"fifteen, my relatives marooned me here, they don't like me,"

Harry said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Nick said curtly.

"Don't go into the long grass!" An indian looking man yelled at the strays, "Don't go into the long grass!" He threw his pack into the grass running after them.

"You know," Harry said to Kelly, "The guy is right,"

"Why?" Kelly asked, quizically.

"There are raptors in the long grass," Harry said, "I managed to get away from the Raptors, dangerous blighters they are,"

Harry, Kelly, Sarah, Ian, and Nick shuffled into the grass behind the strays of team members. That's when, one by one the team members began to mysteriously disappear. When a raptor attacked nearby, Nick pushed Harry and Kelly to the front and told them to run.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed to the adults, "What about you?"

"We'll be fine Harry," Sarah said with a smile, "Just go, take care of Kelly,"

Harry turned to the girl next to him who stared at him expectingly.

There was a hiss and more stray team members were dissapearing,

"Let's go," Harry seized Kelly's hand and both of them ran through the grass, Harry chugged harder as he nearly felt the claws of the raptor miss him. Then Harry felt a terrible pain around his ankle and a raptor tugged him down.

"Harry!" Kelly yelled and Harry only told her to go. She nodded fearfully and ran towards the forest. Harry turned to the raptor who's knife like claws dug into his shoulder. It pinned him down a glint of maliciousness in it's eye. Harry pointed his wand upwards and whispered,

_"Stupefy," _The raptor shrieked jumping off of him and running off in the opposite direction. Harry stood up dusting himself off, blood running over his shoulders from the cuts the raptor made. Other than the cuts on his shoulder, he was just badly bruised from trying to throw off the heavy raptor. He stood up and saw Sarah run into him. Her eyes were full of surprise,

"Harry!" She said, "Where's Kelly?"

"She made it, I got attacked," Harry groaned clutching his bleeding shoulders.

"How did you manage to throw off the raptor?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"magic, it's a secret," Harry said grinning wearily at her. They all ran from the grass and slid on something muddy. The group tumbled over and over and landed near a skeleton. Harry heard a crack and flashes of pain shot through his leg. He let out a scream in pain clutching his leg.

"Harry! What's the matter?" Sarah asked by his side. Harry was panting heavily clutching the leg.

"It's broken!" Harry gasped, "I broke it, when I tumbled!" A hand wound around his arm and pulled him to his feet, Kelly was holding his arm worry in her eyes.

"Thanks," Harry gasped, Sarah also helped him and they dragged Harry to a long piece of bone. Kelly tore off Harry's tee shirt and Sarah gave him her vest.

They tore the shirt to long strips and they wrapped it around his broken leg tightly, making a splint.

"I'm going to go ahead," Nick said and he trodded towards the Compound which was a village of some sort.

"Let's go," Sarah said, she and Kelly helped Harry up and they limped through the jungle to the village. They made it to the Village and Nick was no where to be seen. The silence was disturbing so Harry pulled out his wand, no reason not to use it. Suddenly a weight forced Harry down to his stomach and Sarah was pinned down by a Velociraptor, she slid from under her pack and backed away from the raptor. It then turned to Harry and he pointed his wand at the raptor.

"I really thought you were smarter than that," He muttered, _"Stupefy!"_ The raptor fell over and shrieked running away from Harry, Kelly and Sarah helped him up and the moment that happened two other raptors sprinted towards the three younger people.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled waving his wand wildly at the raptors. Kelly and Sarah gave him questioning looks,

"I'll explain later, alright!" Harry said, "For now, we have to get somewhere safe, they won't be deterred for long," They dragged Harry towards a shed and he leaned against the wall holding himself. The two raptors came back slamming at the door. Kelly and Sarah began kicking at the opposite ends of the shed. It wasn't knocked down and the raptors were beginning to dig under the door to get to them. Sarah and Kelly began digging and Harry forced himself off the wall to join them.

"No," Kelly said, "You're hurt you need to stay there,"

"Kelly," Harry said, "My leg is hurt not my hands," he began digging with them, not paying attention to the raptors behind them attempting to get to them. After a few minutes of digging deep enough, Sarah and Kelly stood and Harry clutched a part of the wall to haul himself to his feet.

"Alright, Kelly go," Sarah said, "You too Harry,"

"But what about you?" Kelly asked when she was about to help Harry.

"I'm right behind you," Sarah reassured, Kelly screamed as a raptor burst from the hole that was there. Harry stumbled backwards dragging Kelly with him.

"Come on," Sarah said she forced Harry to lean on her, and they climbed up the walls of the shed to the beams that were there. Harry sat on a beam his legs dangling. The raptor was hissing angrily at Sarah and they merely smiled down at the angry dinosaur. Ian came into the shed a few minutes later, and Sarah and Kelly were screaming,

"Watch out!" Ian turned around and backed away from the raptor that seemed satisfied with it's prey. Ian climbed up the walls and the raptor jumped after him, he finally made it to the top of the shed, standing on the beams. The raptor jumped also and managed to get on the beams also.

"Hey you!" The raptor turned it's head and Kelly jumped onto a pipe, she swung from the and began to routinely swing on the pipe. With a final swing she managed to knock it down into a pile of splintery wood. She jumped down from the beams and Harry followed after her, carefully climbing down from the beam he was sitting on. When he jumped back on the ground, he paled and winced hissing in pain.

"It takes a lot to have a broken leg and run from dinosaurs," Harry hissed angrily. Harry leaned onto Ian and the three looked up at Sarah who was still up there, the other raptor was looking for the hole and the three, Harry, Kelly, and Ian ran out of the shed and they saw Nick and helicopters. Nick was leading the three towards the helicopters and Nick yelled,

"How's Harry?!"

"He's fine! Just a broken leg!"

"Where's Sarah?!"

"She's coming, right about, now!" Ian said and sure enough Sarah burst from a window and crashed into Nick.

"Come on! Come on!" Nick yelled and they went up the stairs to the helicopter. One of the helicopter guys helped Harry onto the chopper and they all shuffled in.

"Are there more of you?" The pilot demanded.

"Yes, there may be still more survivors," Ian said. They all shuffled in and the pilot shut the door to the helicopter, then, they took off. Harry sighed wearily and he relaxed against the seat.

"Your wound is still infected," Sarah said, "We need to ge you to a hospital,"

"Thanks," Harry grunted, "for letting me come along and everything to go back home,"

"Don't sweat it," Nick said with a grin, he dropped some bullets on the metal floor, "You're a good kid you know,"

"And maybe Kelly developed a crush," Sarah said to the girl who smiled weakly her face tear stained.

"I did not," She sniffled, Harry knew there was a blush there it was too dark to see.

"Thanks you guys," Harry said.

"Oh my god," Sarah pulled the door to the helicopter open and stared down at the survivors. They were scrambling around with flashlights around a metal entrapment. Harry watched with grim understanding of the scene. He sat back, flicking through the journal he kept for six months. After a few minutes of silence, the air thick with tension, Kelly said,

"So how did you do the sparks and everything?"

"Magic," Harry said, "and I'm not kidding this time, I used something called a wand to cast spells, the spell I used was a stunning one, there's one you can use to kill but it's best if it's not used,"

"Anyhthing else?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, non magical people are called muggles, if you don't get a letter to a magical school then you're not magical. Magic is kept secret from normal people because witches and wizards were cast out of society a long time ago,"

"Well, this magic saved our lives," Ian muttered, "I have no problem with it,"

"Do you mind keeping this a secret? you weren't supposed to know," Harry said sadly, "The ministry of magic are idiots like that,"

"Sure, we'll keep it a huge secret, it'll be easy to forget too," Sarah said with a smile. Harry smiled back,

"I need to get back to London, I already missed a chunk of school," Harry said, "I go to a boarding school,"

"Oh, we'll get you a ticket home, Harry," Sarah said smiling widely, "You're the one who practically saved our lives,"

"I didn't," Harry said, "I just cast a few spells to throw off dinosaurs,"

"Still," Kelly interjected, "We owe you,"

"Thanks," Harry said blushing shyly.

They then flew to the mainland, San Diego california. Where they were away from dinosaur horrors. The horror, wasn't finished just yet.

-end of chapter one-

AN: This is the end of chapter one which took an obnoxious amount of time to finish. Give me ideas in a review please! Compliments and suggestions are accepted! Hate will be reported. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tyrannosaurus rampage

AN: WOW! Half an hour after I posted Found, I got tons of favorites and six reviews in two days! That is a record so thank you all of the people who are genuinely interested in a story like mine. I decided to post the second story after all of the support. ^-^ sorry for not updating sooner, I need more ideas, lots of stuff is mingling with my ability to post fanfiction, please read my other stories! Like the Slender man Harry potter fanfic! Please?

-Line-

The rocky ride back to San Diego was beginning to get uncomfortable. Half an hour into the ride back to the mainland, Harry's vision began to blur and al he saw were colors and confusing daydreams. He felt an annoying throbbing on his leg and swear broke out on his forehead. After a while of feeling this strange sensation, the rocking stopped and Harry wondered dimly where he was. Hands were helping him out of the helicopter onto a firm but comfortable surface. Everything was a blur to him, reds were flashing across his eyes, a voice was speaking to him, Harry wondered who this was.

"Hey Harry, can you hear me?" The voice was familiar and comforting a soft hand wrapped around his.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Who is this?"

"It's me, Kelly,"

"Oh," Harry said relaxing a bit more, "where are we going, Kelly?" He refused to let go of the hand that held his. \

"The hospital, Sarah told me that the infection in your leg is getting to you, you have a fever,"

"Where is Sarah?" Harry wondered, a calm rocking came now, not the bumpy bouncing from helicopter.

"She went with dad somewhere, they won't tell me where," Kelly sounded annoyed.

"Probably to see if Ingen hasn't brought the uncontrollable monster to the city," Harry said faintly, "We'll probably see it on the news,"

"Oh," Kelly's voice was full of understanding, "Okay, now get some sleep, I figure you didn't have enough back on the island," In response, Harry's eyes closed, the blurs and colors disappeared to be replaced with a calming black.

He did not dream.

"_Harry," A voice a little different began calling him, "Harry wake up," The sound of the mother he never knew filled his ears. _

_His eyes wedged open, her eyes were like his, her hair a fiery mane. He was filled with happiness to the brim. His eyes were filling with tears of joy. _

_ "Wake up," The voice was not his mother now, he was afraid now, fear, that's what he felt, overwhelmed him. Fear he hasn't felt in a long time…_

When he finally managed to come to his senses, Kelly Curtis was sitting next to his bed, worry in her deep brown eyes. She was still wearing the red polo and sweater she wore on the island, her eyes were sagged(hidden by her luscious dark skin) her incredibly curly hair which was tightened into a bun was now out of place.

"Kelly," Harry said, he sat up and saw that his leg was in a cast, his shoulders were bandaged and that he felt no pain.

"Harry," Kelly's voice was hoarse with fatigue but she still kept an overall cheeriness.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, shaking the achiness out of his limbs.

"A few hours," Kelly answered, "You started to moan at some point, so they figured you were in a lot of pain. The doctors gave you a pain killer," Harry rubbed his bandaged shoulders and he shrugged.

"Nothing hurts,"

"I'm glad you're okay Harry," Kelly said, relief evident on her face and in her voice.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. An awkward silence met them both and Harry cleared his throat.

"You know, I thought I heard my mum," He said thoughtfully.

"Your mom?" Kelly asked, alarmed, "When?" What happened to her?"

"She was killed a long time ago," Harry said shortly, "along with my dad, I never knew them,"

"Could it be a strange connection with your magic? To talk to ghosts or something?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "Maybe," Once again, the two teens sank into silence. Who was Hammond? Henry Wu continued to mention him a lot in his entries, especially the last one. Harry saw his own journal containing entry after entry for everyday he was stuck on the island. The journal helped him keep track of time. He reached across, momentarily smiling gently at a dead asleep Kelly, her head on the sheet at the end of his hospital bed. He opened the journal and pulled out the rusty pen he was fond over that was stuck in the journal. He began to write:

_September 8, 1995_

_I am now out of that godforsaken island, in a hospital, recovering. Kelly Curtis- a new friend stayed with me for quite a while, I know I will owe her for life. I am still wondering on Henry Wu's entry with "Hammond." I still don't know who he is and what he did. I have a theory, just a theory: Is the fever and blurs I got before I came to my senses a human form of DX? My infected wound, it did come from a vicious first time attack of a Velociraptor. Why did it still hurt? Why was it still bleeding? Was that all forms of DX? I have no idea and I still have yet to see the wound. I am feeling fine at the moment and I am feeling no pain. Some of my symptoms after the attack were similar to the ones described in the entry, now that I think about it. How did I not notice the symptoms before? Maybe it was too humid to get sick? Maybe I was running for my life so much that I didn't notice at all? Too many questions for my taste, I need answers. My brain is sort of mixed up at the moment as I hastily write this all down. I have to sort it all out. Questions that need to be answered first: _

_Fever, slight hallucinations blurred vision all human DX?_

_Wound after four or five and a half months still hurt on the island, why?_

_Who is Hammond?_

_I know, I know it's still mixed up, "Who is Hammond" should be answered first, human DX second and wound pain after a while third. When Kelly wakes up, I'll have to ask her the first question (Who is Hammond after a quick revision) the other two questions, I'll ask her about them theoretically- I don't exactly know if she'll know the answer herself. Another thing, the maps, what was Jurassic Park really supposed to be about? Henry Wu, in his entries didn't exactly explain well, just a transfer between park and factory. I do know that Henry, "Had a bad feeling before I left for the mainland," Did that mean he was a wizard? No- the entries would've proven to me that Henry Wu being a wizard is true. Did this Hammond character work with wizards? Maybe the possibilities are endless! Still- too many questions in need to be answered. I'm still scatterbrained. That's enough for now. _

_ -Harry James Potter age 15 survivor of the Isla Sorna incident. _

Harry closed the journal and sat back, staring at his elevated leg in the pressing silence. Harry must have dozed off when a voice was calling his name.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?" He turned to the woman calling his name. "Mr. Potter, all of your results to your test are normal, other than the broken leg, and the mild infection you are perfectly fine and deemed healthy," Kelly was awake now cheering and holding a gray rectangle. The doctor smiled and walked out of the hospital room.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked as Kelly opened the rectangle and began to set up a video for him to watch.

"The hospital staff gave it to me to borrow," Kelly answered. That's when Harry and Kelly watched the video. Someone was videotaping a T-rex rampaging the very streets of San Diego, it was running after the camera man. The camera was now in the air being held. There was a blood curdling shriek and blood exploded across the lenses of the camera and it dropped, relatively unharmed. Someone else picked up the camera and stopped it from rolling. Harry felt incredibly sick, staring at the screen a look of shock on his face.

"The rex killed the camera man," Harry clarified , "and the rex is in San Diego," He felt blood drain his face as he said this.

"Sarah warned me about a little more dino rampages and ordered the hospital ambulance to the outskirts of the city where we won't be seeing any live action,"

"Good," Harry said with a relieved sigh, "I don't want to see any live action,"

"You understand that I couldn't sugar coat the truth from you, eventually you would find out on your own, being a little bit angrier,"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I understand," A few more hours with playing with the laptop and Harry begins to doze off again.

"Harry?" Kelly turned to the boy- he didn't answer. Harry was fast asleep out of nowhere. Kelly shrugged he still must be overwhelmingly tired.

-Dis is a line-

Harry was completely terrified. Utterly, freaked out of his wits scared. Harry was "waking up" again out of nowhere, not remembering when he went to sleep. He woke up with a start and saw that Kelly who was pulled up next to him, fell asleep on his shoulder. He relaxed and sighed, seeing the casualty of waking Kelly up to get his journal, he waited for her to wake up. This was the second time he fell asleep unaware. This was strange, he honestly had no clue that he was suddenly asleep, just a slight black out, then snapping back to reality. Harry made the mental note to add the dozing off (But really falling asleep) thing as a symptom (or something) yes he questioned it greatly, but this never happened to him before. Was this something related to DX? Again his was juggling too many questions. He still has yet to ask Kelly about Hammond. His Gryffindor side argued that he was smarter. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed one temple with the tips of his fingers. He was overthinking this (Gryffindor side to Ravenclaw quarter) it's only a miniscule part of his life but it intrigued him (Ravenclaw quarter fighting back Gryffindor side) so much, he wanted to do a whole research project(intrigueness proven effective against Gryffindor side) (Slytherin side joins up with Ravenclaw quarter) Harry squeezed his eyes tighter and sighed, this was _not _the time for split personality arguments! There's too much on the mind! (Thinking things through proven effective against Gryffindor side)(Slytherin side joins up with Ravenclaw Corner) Harry squeezed his eyes tighter and sighed with annoyance. This was not the time for split personality arguments! There's too much on the mind! Think of the entries. Entries first. (Thinking things through proven effective against Gryffindor side) Guess thought habits die hard huh? The last entry of Henry Wu's journal mentioned dinosaurs dying young and another entry mentioned an error in the gene sequence. Maybe the dinosaurs dying young was apart of the error gene sequence and not DX the thought comforted him more, gene sequencing gone wrong instead of deadly dino disease.

"I'll find out soon enough," Harry said aloud and pushed the issue about DX and entries and John Hammond to the back of his mind. Now it was time to think about Hogwarts. How was he going to get back to school? He could ask Sarah about a cheap plane ticket back home, he doesn't have anything to carry with him. Guess that can wait.

-Dis is a line-

The next morning, Kelly was already awake and looking up on the news with the laptop.

"Look," She breathed, "They did it," Harry gave a small relieved smile as a boat began to drive away towards the island. The T-rex was finally contained after a chaotic night. _Besides, _Harry thought, _It's probably exhausted. _Then the newscaster announced that they interviewed John Hammond, the former CEO of Ingen about the subject.

_"We should not exploit these animals, we should allow them to flourish on the island, because life, finds away," _A CEO! John Hammond was the CEO for Ingen! Harry sat up, happy that he didn't have to ask Kelly the question. One question down…a billion more to go.

That same day, during the afternoon the doctor deemed him healthy enough to go home. (He grinned widely at Kelly and said, "I never liked hospitals you know,") He got the hang of crutches and was now using them refusing the wheelchair. Kelly said she called her guardians to pick her and Harry up.

"Kelly," Harry said, clearing his throat, "I like to thank you, for being with me this whole time, you're a great friend," He then planted a kiss on Kelly's cheek. Harry could tell she was blushing, by the way she rubbed the spot, her mouth agape. They both walked towards the red mustang that waited for them. When Harry sat in the back of the mustang with Kelly, Ian stared through the rear view at Harry.

"You didn't do anything weird to her, did you?"

"What?" Harry asked, startled, "No! either I was asleep or thinking about something else," Ian nodded in his approval.

"Either way I like you, but anything beyond kissing, you will condemn yourself to a painful death," Ian said seriously and Harry winced.

"I'm glad I'm on your good side," They managed to get to the apartment that Kelly, Ian and Sarah lived in.

Kelly disappeared down a hallway and came back with some clothes, she threw them at Harry. They were Ian's old clothes, they looked like they fit him quite well and they were well kept than Dudley's old clothes.

"Thanks," Harry said and he wobbled to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Don't want you to look too much like a hobo when you get back to England," Sarah said with a grin. A few minutes later, he came out, the clothes fit well. He wore a plaid shirt and a white undershirt with a pair of whitewashed jeans. They were held up with the battered brown belt Harry owned. He seized his crutches and slung the small leather pack that contained his journals and magical objects and Ian handed him a plane ticket and a red booklet with the crest of England on it.

"How'd you manage to get this?" Harry asked, bewildered, he flicked through the pages of the passport, it had his picture and everything.

"Eh, it turns out, the hospital keeps international magical records, they knew you and made your passport so you can get pass customs," Ian said sheepishly.

"The magical community trusts you?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I knew about 'Harry Potter' and his accomplishments they could trust me? I told them the sob story and they set up the passport, they said it was charmed to keep the custom passport guys from being suspicious," Ian answered.

"You're very influential," Harry said.

"I know, I'm awesome, is that correct?" Ian asked, studying his nails haughtily.

"Come on," Sarah said and they got out of the apartment, back to mustang, "We need to say goodbye to the guy who saved our life through the impossible," They drove in silence and Harry continued to contemplate on getting back to school. He can order his school books by owl, he wondered about his trunk and a of his other stuff. What happened to it all? They stopped at San Diego international airport and they walked all the way to the search teams. Kelly flung her arms around Harry, making him stumble back.

"Don't forget to write, Harry," Kelly whispered in his ear.

"I will, Kelly, don't worry, if you see an owl at your house with white attached to its leg, accept it, please," Harry whispered back. He hugged Sarah and shook Ian's hand, a genuine smile spread across his face. He walked towards the search teams, waving at Kelly and her guardians. He showed his passport to the customs and they didn't give it too much of a second thought. They searched through his bag, deeming him weird as a minor is going through these things, alone. They didn't give his wand or invisibility cloak a second thought either. He was just on time to board the flight and they checked his ticket and passport. Strange, they gave him first class to work with. He shrugged and sat in his chair, buckling himself in. He pulled out his journals, anticipating the long flight.

-dis is a line-

The flight lasted for three hours when they stopped in Austin, Texas. It took a few minutes for the few passengers to get on the plane and off it and they rode off again for five hours stopping in Miami, Florida. Another few minutes for people to board on and off the plane. That's when the real part of the flight began, the flight, back home to England. Harry ran his hand over the yellowed paper of his journal and pulled out the rusty pen again, noticing it wasn't writing anymore. He asked for a pen from a woman next to him and he wrote, relishing smooth ink,

_September 9, 1995 _

_ I'm on the plane, now going back to England. I'm kind of wondering how I'll get back to Hogwarts. I know about Hammond now, and I guess my billion other questions will go, sadly, unanswered. Why haven't Dumbledore, Ron, the ministry, or even Hermione go and search for me? Maybe they didn't care; maybe they had a lot on their minds. Yeah, a lot on their minds. I know it'll be hard to adjust in England and in Hogwarts, but it's easier than trying to survive in the jungle full of man eating creatures. Keeping this entry pretty short, _

_-Harry James Potter, age 15, survivor of the Isla Sorna Incident. _

Feeling tired, Harry closed the book and pulled the thin blanket over his form. He then fell asleep instantly.

_He was running now, tripping over vines, the crashing sound of a large animal through the forest, made him swifter, faster than a deer in the flight of its life. His heart pumped violently against his ribs, every time he breathed, it hurt. It was a few days since the Dursleys marooned him on the island. He was suffering from a bunch of cuts from feeding these bird like reptiles. They attacked him, after he sneaked some food to him. His wand saved him from a humiliating and painful death. He has been running for days, from tall scythe animals, huge finned animals and the occasional bird like reptile. If he didn't hunker down and find water soon, he'll die from thirst, rather than hunger or death by giant muggle dragon. Now, he had to run, he just had to run, or he'll die. _

He awoke with a start at the dream; he pulled his blind from over his eyes and squinted at the beautiful morning. He clicked his seatbelt on and the stewardess handed him a breakfast of cereal and milk. Harry ate and tried analyzing the dream. It was not a dream, it was a memory. The first few days at the island, running from what was a Spinosaurus. When the Ingen team came over, they thankfully, didn't have an encounter with the terrorizing beast. For five hours, they were in the air until they began to lower. Harry glanced outside of the window as they lowered in the fluffy white clouds, encountering wetness then seeing a green and gray map unfold beneath them. Harry felt a feeling of warmness inside of him, excitement overcame him as he pressed his face against the glass. _He was home. _Was this the feeling after a stressful vacation, to see your home unfold beneath you as you lower to the airport? They landed in London Heathrow airport and Harry slung the bag over his shoulder and was the first to exit. He passed customs and exited the airport, a feeling of freedom inside of him. With a grin, he took a bus into town and inhaled the scent of exhaust and enjoyed most of muggle London. As he straggled the London streets, nearing Kings Cross station, he spotted a black dog, weaving in and out of the crowds, following him. He felt a pang. Sirius Black, his convict godfather was an animagus, he took form of a large black dog that was nicknamed padfoot. As Harry walked faster, so did the dog. He broke into a run and so did the dog. He took a sharp turn into the alleyway and the dog bounded upon him. Harry let out a small yell, the dog's paws pinned him down. The dog got off of him and circled him, growling dangerously and it turned into a man. If he had suspicions (in which he did) this was his godfather in animagus form. His suspicions were correct, because Sirius Black was looming over him, holding a hand out to him.

-Dis is a line break-

AN: I'M SOOOO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! SCHOOL IS SOOO HARD AND PLOT BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING MEEEEE!

Soo, Sirius Black is now in the picture, I wrote this down in a journal and never published it. And now, for responses?

Guest # 1: I took your idea into consideration in this chapter, though I didn't mention Ian and Sarah trying to lure the T-rex, because if you have seen the movie, it has already been done.

Crazyjim87: I know, I know he wasn't in the third movie, I took aspects from the third movie and put them in this Fanfiction, because Harry is a lot like Eric because he gets stuck on an island for eight weeks, it mainly revolves around the second movie and some of the book.

Whitetigerwolf: I don't know if this will be a Harry/Kelly fic but the idea is being warmed up. *Shrugs* maybe, it was a little fluffy with the kiss on the cheek and stuff…

917brat: Me too, HEY! FANFICTIONERS! CAN YOU WRITE MORE HARRY POTTER/JURASSIC PARK CROSSOVERS?!

Paii-chan guest #2: Well, they haven't found him because the aurors and the ministry are incompetent. They want to say Harry's dead and call it a day. If the wand is outside the range of the ministry of magic, its unable to track. Dumbledore, signed off Harry's case, and hope that he'll turn up sooner or later. Plus, it's on an island thousands of miles away from England, near Costa Rica it's WAAAY down south. I doubt magical authorities from England will track magical signatures all the way to Isla Sorna in the pacific ocean. Thanks for taking that into consideration. The Costa Rican magical authorities, though, MIGHT'VE have detected a faint magical signature, but didn't take it into consideration, because the magical community knew and did not know that there was a potentially dangerous island full of killer animals. Thanks for the review!

Guest # 3: I LOVE your ideas with Harry's priorities and ideas changing, questioning Dumbles is an awesome idea, because I have been itching to write a Manipulative! Dumbledore fic or something. THANK YOU very much.

THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME TERRIBLY GUILTY FOR NOT UPADTING THIS FIC! Sorry for yelling. There. I updated. It's gonna be a while before I move on to the next chapter. So, to pass the time, I'll tell you about my Slender man/ Harry Potter fic. (Summary: A string of disappearances, Harry tries to figure out what's going on, encounters Slendy) yeah. I'm thinking about posting about a hundred other random stories! If you are a fan of Slash, (especially Harry/Draco) I'm trying to write a fic about that. (No promises) and a fic about Harry Potter fans and or haters meeting characters and stuff. (again, no promises) I am honored to have 9foxgrl and Princess 101855, review my stories, (they are popular and I love their stories) you guys rock!

Until next time,

~dreamstar potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sirius Black and Dumbledore

AN: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Not much to say about this chapter, except it has Sirius Freaking Black in it. If I make Sirius a little too OOC, I apologize in advance. I don't own Jurassic Park or Harry Potter, I should have said this in the first chapter… did I? Never mind. On to the third chapter!

-Dis is a line-

Harry stared, mouth agape. His crutches were out of his reach and he dirtied his cast. He shook his head irritably and the man shook his hand impatiently at Harry. That man was Sirius Black. He had blue eyes and curly black hair; the face was weary but youthful.

"Hey, aren't you going to take my hand Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry merely stared. He got out of his daze and accepted the hand. Harry stood on one leg and turned to the crutches.

"Can you get them for me?" Harry asked, Sirius looked at the crutches and summoned them. Harry was still staring at Sirius.

"I know, I know you have a ton of questions," Sirius said and he embraced Harry tightly, "But I never gave up on hope, I would hope you would turn up on the streets," Harry pulled away from Sirius.

"Did you have any idea where I was?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Sirius said sheepishly, "Where were you?"

"Thousands and thousands of miles away from home on an island in the pacific," Harry said blandly, "its beautiful when you take away the giant killer monsters there," Sirius clutched Harry tightly.

"Hold on tight Harry, this may be uncomfortable," That's when Harry spun around and was shoved through a rubber tube, choking and suffocating. At that moment they stopped in front of an apartment complex where there was an eleven and a thirteen but no twelve. Sirius spotted Harry's wondering expression and he smiled. Sirius shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hands and Harry stared:

_Number twelve Grimwauld place, headquarters of the order of the phoenix. _

"wha-?" Harry began.

"Shh- just remember that in the paper," Sirius said and he snatched the paper away and burned it. Harry looked between the eleven and the thirteen and a door between the two apartments appeared. Sirius helped Harry inside of the apartment complex. When Harry got into the complex, it was dusty and musty smelling. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Just go up to the room, first door on the left and you'll find your stuff," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I need sleep," Harry sighed, "It was a long, long flight," Sirius noticed the bags under Harry's eyes and smiled weakly. He helped Harry up the stairs into the room and when Harry sat on the bed and his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Harry woke up, feeling rather refreshed and wondering whether it was the next day. He glanced outside the window and saw that the sunlight was fresher than normal so it must be morning. Harry noticed that the cast on his leg was removed and when he moved the leg, all it needed was a good stretching. Harry stood on the leg, surprised at the quick healing of the leg. The doctors said it took five to six weeks to heal properly. He also noticed that the crutches were nowhere in sight. He shuffled to what he assumed was the kitchen and smelled burning. Harry stared as Sirius coughed and waved the black pungent smelling smoke away from the pan.

"Dang it!" He shouted, and he tossed the burnt "food" away into a waste bin. He turned to Harry and grinned sheepishly, "I tried making you breakfast,"

"I see," Harry said, "Don't worry Sirius, I'll make it, I've been cooking food for the Dursleys for a long time," He nudged Sirius out of the cooking position and he brought out a new pan, then, he cracked the eggs and glanced at the thick bubbly batter in a silver pot for pancakes. He stirred the batter until the bubbles and any dry powder disappeared. Harry placed some bacon on the pan to fry and all the while he was pouring revised pancake batter in the pan, making a small circle. He made toast and brought out the marmalade. When he finished, the fruits of his labor lay on the table, Sirius was staring with astonishment as Harry sat down with a plate and helped himself with everything. Sirius was still staring at the food and before Harry could blink any second longer Sirius was munching noisily on eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast with marmalade on them.

"I didn' know wou had it in you," Sirius said through a mouthful of pancake, syrup dribbling over his chin.

"It took practice and a lot of beatings to get it right," Harry said this absentmindedly and stopped himself abruptly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, "Nothing,"

"You said 'beating,'" Sirius said.

"No I didn't," Harry lied.

"YES YOU DID!" Sirius shouted, making Harry flinch and stand up.

"Okay," Harry said quietly, "I did," and Harry bolted out of the kitchen. Sirius must have heard the door to his room slam.

_Sirius AN: yay! A Pov change!_

Sirius cursed at himself. He was being an idiot, yelling at Harry like that. Sirius saw Harry flinch involuntarily and rush out of the room with fright. He was reminded of a fawn, searching for it's mother and when a sound startled it, it bolted back into the forest still in search for its mother. He looked up the narrow stairs and waited for Harry to come back down to see if he realized that Sirius didn't mean what he said. After thirty minutes of waiting, he walked up the stairs and went into Harry's room creaking the door open. The scene made his heart break, Harry was curled up on the bed shaking. Sirius carefully approached the boy and said,

"I'm sorry,"

Harry bolted straight up in the bed and hastily wiped away his tears.

"No, I'm sorry-," Harry began, "I shouldn't have said beatings," Sirius, out of nowhere pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's okay Harry," Sirius whispered in the boy's ear, "No need to be sorry, I'm just mad at your relatives, that's all," Harry pulled away from Sirius and smiled at him.

"So," Sirius coughed awkwardly, "what do we do next?"

"Do you have my trunk? I need to go back to Hogwarts, I need to buy all of my new books," Harry said this all rather quickly.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Harry, one: I do have your trunk Remus sorted it out for you, two: Dumbledore took the liberty to buy your new schoolbooks,"

"How will I repay him?" Harry muttered, "Gosh, Sirius I need to repay him,"

"Dumbledore told me to tell you not to worry about repaying him," Sirius said, "It's all about safety,"

"How am I going to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "You know without making a scene?"

"Private floo network into Dumbledore's office, I'll inform him that you are found and alive and well," Sirius stood up and walked out of the room.

-dis is a line-

Albus Dumbledore considered his guesses to be correct and when he guessed that Harry Potter was dead (An unfortunate realization for his plans demolished in an instant) he was building another plan to defeat Voldemort, using the next best thing other than the boy of the prophecy: Neville. Dumbledore's plan: have Neville take Voldemort by surprise and strike him. That was their asset; Voldemort didn't really know whether Harry Potter was dead or not. Dumbledore stopped the feed to Tom Riddle's subscription as subtly as possible. The fireplace in his office flared to life and Sirius Black's face popped through the green flames.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed, "Harry is alive!" Dumbledore easily contained his shock. His guess of Harry Potter being dead was incorrect, his backup plan was demolished and his original plan was back in business.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, "Where is he?"

` "He's with me, do you mind Harry coming to Hogwarts through your private floo?" Sirius said.

"Why isn't Harry with his relatives?" Dumbledore asked curiously, "He is safer there after all,"

"His relatives," Sirius' voice was hard and steely, "and him went on vacation to an island in the Pacific Ocean, he was marooned on that island,"

"Which island?" Dumbledore said, "There are many inhabited islands in the Pacific Ocean, I think Harry got lost in my personal opinion."

"Isla Sorna, he said," Sirius shrugged, "He didn't get lost he got rescued and spent three days trying to get back to England,"

"Who helped him?" Dumbledore asked, "I need to know who helped Harry get back to England,"

"For what?" Sirius inquired.

"Background checks," Dumbledore said and he dismissed Sirius before saying, "Yes, through private floo,"

-dis is a line-

_Hey Kelly, _

_I made it to England okay; I was picked up by my godfather. I already was getting ready for school because people who supported me got my books and everything. I'm in a very Grim Old Place. It's all magic, amazing isn't it? Dinosaurs are amazing too when they're not out to kill you. I heard Ian published a book about his experience on both islands, I hope I get to read it. _

_Hope Sarah is okay too, not doing anything drastic._

_-Harry _

Much to his surprise, he got an answer to his letter; his own letter was vague and brief. When he opened it, the owl collapsed from the long flight.

_Hi Harry! _

_Magic is amazing, even if I have only seen a little bit of it! Dinosaurs are certainly amazing too (Plant eaters only), Dad did publish his book but so far no one bought it. I'll ask him if he can give you a free copy. Sarah is just fine and no, we are not doing anything drastic. _

_-Kelly_

The next time he answered that letter he got a few responses from a few people he did know and did not know.

_Hello Harry,_

_Glad to hear you made it back to England okay, I heard that magic already healed your bones in three days. Magic has everything easy. Another owl that was nearby is coming with your copy of my book. You should read Grant and Sattler's books as well. They had a similar experience like you (Dinosaurs and humans) do you mind if Dr. Grant can write to you personally? I won't break the secret to him. _

_-Ian Malcolm _

_Dr. Malcolm, _

_I will allow Dr. Grant to go ahead and write to me personally, give me his book too if you can. I'll give you some wizard money to pay you with. I don't have anything else to pay you with. _

He got two letters from Dr. Grant and Ian Malcolm and a heavy parcel that was Dr. Grant's book.

_Mr. Potter, _

_I hope you enjoy my book, interested to know how you got there on the Island. I understand if you do not wish to tell me. _

_Dr. Grant. _

He read Dr. Grant's book in about two days, it was truly interesting. He began to study for the sake of catching up, he bets he was behind. Tomorrow, Harry will be going back to school and slipping into the school body unnoticed. Thinking about going back to school, scared him greatly. The uproar, the horror, the way they would react if they found out he was alive.

Oh god, he was screwed.

-Line-

Because I was short of in writers block for this and had to end the chapter it was short on words. Normally my chapters had about three thousand to four thousand words; this one has one thousand words. I need someone to fuel my mind with ideas on how Harry should make his entry to the student body, how should his friends react?

I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, I'm flattered on how many communities this story is on.

PLEASE READ: If you like Supernatural the TV show and horrible Troll Fics then you will like my story I update faster than this one (For the idea purposes only) "In which we meet annoying author inserts and mary sues on all kinds of levels."

RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:

Zak Saturday: Just did,

TxA-GunFighter: Thank you, AUs are simply easier to write.

PyroGrl94: Nice to know that you will laugh, but unfortunately I don't know if that's possible *Torn between canon and fanon*

Myra the Dovahkiin: If I responded to the previous review my apologies. Sirius growling is a sort of hello? Dunno. The writer doesn't always know.

Next Chapter:

Any ideas? Anyone? (I know he's going back to school) 


End file.
